


The Art of Peeing

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 27, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: There are certain things not everyone can take for granted.Prequel ofA Change of Experience
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones
Series: Omovember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Kudos: 15





	The Art of Peeing

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while already. Not sure if this is the best representation of it I can give but yeah
> 
> **prompt: Can't or won't use available bathroom**

The Doctor let himself fall back on the small couch in their even smaller flat with a frustrated groan. Wondering how he got stuck in this situation.

Well, he knew. There was a certain group of weeping angels that were responsible for getting him and Martha stuck in the sixties. 

But that wasn’t his only problem. Though it was his main problem. All of his current problems were a direct result of being stuck without his TARDIS.

Well, except for his constant nightmares, but that was a different story.

In theory, he should be able to live quite normally without his ship. Even if he would miss her incredibly. 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t quite true.

Yes, he wasn’t dependent on the TARDIS to stay alive, far from it. And he could certainly live without her without problems.

_Just not in this time or place._

His bladder was throbbing in need, _urgent need_. And that was his problem, in all its glory. 

Back on Gallifrey, the simple act of peeing had been considered a sin. Not that he had realized that as he grew up. Instead of urinating the biological way they had been taught to use Excrement Extractors, which just emptied the bladder artificially. 

After leaving his planet he had been fascinated by the biological way to get relief. To the point, he had even tried it out himself.

But he never had had any luck. He had the equipment, his body certainly was capable of it.

_He just didn’t know how._

That had always just been a disappointment, not a problem. He needed to go far less than humans did and the TARDIS was always within reach. Also, he had learned that Gallifreyan culture wasn’t the only that used the Excrement Extractors, there were several Earth colonies that used them, and they became the standard by the 33rd century.

That knowledge didn’t help him here, stuck in 1969 without a TARDIS and by extent a way to relieve his aching bladder.

Honestly, he was surprised he hadn’t caught himself short before, considering his lifestyle. But now this genuinely was the first time in 900 years where he was afraid he might reach the limit of his bladder.

He had no idea what would happen if he did, and he didn’t really want to find out. But that obviously didn’t change the situation.

In desperation, he had decided that he needed to figure out how to pee, right that moment. So after Martha had left for work he had made his way to the loo and fished himself out of his boxers, trying to figure out how in the world that was supposed to work.

He was aware that he hadn’t been perfect at hiding the issue. Martha had looked concerned his way that morning, obviously aware something was going on. 

She was sharp like that, a quality he really appreciated.

But it also scared him.

He had spent most of the day in the loo, trying to get relief, but without luck. 

Martha was due to be home in about an hour, so he had given up. Knowing that he had to start on dinner soon. 

Well, he hadn’t exactly given up. He couldn’t give up, the need _had_ to be taken care of. He was just going to try again later that night once Martha was asleep. Hopefully, he would have better luck then.

* * *

“Will you tell me what’s bothering you?” Martha spoke up as they were eating dinner.

He looked up at her, meeting her gaze. Contemplating his response. 

She wouldn’t let him get away with lying, he knew that from experience. Yes, he could tell her it was none of her business, but he knew well enough how she would respond to that.

With a sigh, he leaned back in his chair. Briefly bringing his thighs together to try and soothe his bladder.

“It’s-” He let out a breath in frustration, running a hand through his hair. “Honestly I’m surprised I haven’t come across this issue before. Was due to happen I guess. That’s how things tend to go, don’t they. Everything will catch up to you eventually. Especially if you live as long as I do. Did you know-”

“Doctor!” He paused at that and caught her eyes. “You’re rambling.”

“Right.” He took another shaky breath. “I errm- This is going to sound stupid. But- Well, we’re from different backgrounds. I’m mean you obviously know that. Cultures are different, you have seen that during our travels, more than once. I know you have.”

He put his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his folded hands. “There are always the obvious differences, the difference in the way of thinking you couldn’t possibly miss. Right?”

At her nod he continued.

“Thing is, everyone mentions those. You know to expect those huge differences, consider yourself prepared and go on your merry way. But that’s not how that works. It isn’t those huge flashy differences that are the problem. No, ” The Time Lord leaned back in his chair again. ‘It’s the opposite, it are the small, insignificant things that cause problems. Because they are so small, so normal that you don’t think about them. Things people do on a daily basis, they don’t even think about it, don’t even consider that it can be done differently.” He shifted uncomfortably, letting out a huff. 

Martha sighed. “I mean that’s true. But you’re still rambling. What’s the issue you’re running into?”

He blushed slightly. “Erm well.”

Martha grabbed his hands across the table, trying to soothe him. “It’s okay, I’m not going to judge you. I’m here to help you if you need it.”

He nodded slightly, taking a deep breath. “Back on Gallifrey, we got praised for our control. Our control over nature. We were in charge of everything that happens in and around us. We are in charge of our body, not the other way around. Complete nonsense of course. You can say all you want that doesn’t change us having needs“ He blushed slightly, feeling uncomfortable about explaining this but it really bothered him. “To compensate for the truth the Time Lords attempted to control our bodily functions, make them less biological.”

Looking away he took a couple of deep breaths, convincing himself to keep going on.

“Aight, what do you need? What is that preventing you from taking care of, right now?” 

The way she asked that gave him the idea that she already had a suspicion.

‘My bladder.” He shifted slightly, heat rising in his cheeks at the admission. “I’ve never _gone_ before. We had this device that just emptied it for us. Those devices aren’t just unique to us, they actually used in the future for humans too. But for us, they are more the only option.”

“Right, and without the TARDIS you have no access to the device.” She surmised.

“Yeah.”

* * *

After quickly finishing Martha dragged the Time Lord into their small loo. It was obvious he needed this taken care of sooner rather than later.

She instructed him to sit on the toilet and settled herself down the side of the bathtub and started talking to him, telling him some stories she had from her childhood, from her time as a medical student. Trying to get him distracted from what he was trying to do, hopefully, that worked better. Getting him to talk probably would’ve been better, but she was afraid she might accidentally trigger some of his bad memories, and then they would be off worse than they started.

He was really attentive to her stories and asked questions when he had them. It was taking some time, but he was slowly relaxing which was what they wanted. As they were talking she found herself also relax, both were slowly forgetting just where they were and why.

Eventually, he gasped, Which was immediately followed by the sound of water on water, telling her that he had finally relaxed his bladder

They both let out a small sigh in relief. Glad that the issue was resolving.

“Ooh,” He breathed out. “That feels quite mmmm nice.”

* * *

When he was empty they ended up snuggling close on the couch. She absent-mindedly ran her hand through his hair as he slowly melted to a puddle, fulling relaxing for the first time since they had been here.

“I take it you feel much better.”

The Time Lord hummed contently, before opening his eyes to look at her. “This is probably going to be a returning issue.” 

“We’ll deal with it. Just don’t keep silent about it, okay?”

He nodded slightly. 

“Okay.”


End file.
